


Heroes

by BAP_stardrop



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAP_stardrop/pseuds/BAP_stardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world needs heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> My oneshot for this week's Bingo Square "Military / War AU"
> 
> This story plays in an unnamed country.

Every child needs a hero. In most cases, said hero is the father or the mother, an older sister or brother. It could also be a teacher who saved them from a bully or the fire fighter who helped the neighbourhood's little kitten to climb off a tree. A hero is someone to look up to, someone who people would aim to be.

Daehyun and Youngjae walked along the pavement of the graveyard, a little boy in between them, swinging back and forth between their hands that are holding him securely. In his short life, that young boy had already seen more misery than some others would in their whole lifetime, this is something he had in common with Daehyun and Youngjae.

  
  


***

  
  


Loud gunshots echoed through the air, dust and broken bits of bricks were falling down on Youngjae's hair as he tried to make himself as little as possible in the constricted space of the ruins that had once been his family's house.

There was nothing left from what he had called his home after the northern army had crossed it's way. Gone was the beautiful village with neat rows of houses, gardens and a market place and gone were the people. Youngjae was only 14 years old but he had already lost his father, his mother and his brothers. 

His father had been conscripted to fight at the front when the war broke out 3 years ago. Back then, Youngjae didn't understand much what was going on, he had been in the safety of his home. But one year later, the day when a black car stopped in front of their house with soldiers in elegant black uniforms decorated with colourful badges at the chest coming out to hand his mother the national flag, things had changed for him.

Shortly after, Youngjae's two brothers had to leave the family. This time, the boy had been crying his eyes out, frightened that they would face the same fate as their father. But his brothers, as brave as they had been, squeezed his shoulder and promised him to play football with him once they came back. 

They hadn't come back and the war had spread so far into the country that no village, may it be oh so little, had been spared from the gruesome violence. His mother had been dragged away on her wrist by soldiers as she tried to protect her son and the sound of their scornful laughter as they shot her still replayed again and again when Youngjae was asleep. 

But Youngjae had managed to escape, barely, he wasn't even able to count the days he had managed to survive. Maybe it had been a week or maybe even a month, time didn't matter to Youngjae anymore. 

  
  


Youngjae was yet on another escape from death, when he met the first group of soldiers wearing the uniforms of his country. At first he was frightened, but his leg had been injured and he had not been in the state to run away. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes, waiting for the last gunshot he would hear, the one that would reunite him with his beloved family. 

A shot came, followed by many others – a machine gun. But what also came was a warm body thrown over him, shielding him from the shower of bullets coming their way. It was the first time since weeks that Youngjae felt warmth and when it got silent around them, he faced a young man, probably even younger than his brothers had been when they left, looking down at him. 

The soldier introduced himself as Daehyun. 

Daehyun was barely old enough to be allowed to hold a gun, not that it still mattered. He treated Youngjae's wounds and from that day on, Youngjae was finally not alone any longer. With Youngjae, they were 10 people trying to fight their way through the enemy troops. 

At the age of 14, Youngjae learned how to fire a gun. He should be studying and playing in the garden with his friends at this age but he was not alone and this was what mattered.

Daehyun was a young soldier, ambitious and hopeful but as the days went by and they lost more and more of their companions, the war started to mark his features. For Youngjae, he was a hero, so young but yet so strong and he felt that as long as Daehyun was on his side, he would be able to survive. 

  
  


It was in the middle of the night when they were ambushed by a group of soldiers that outnumbered them by far. Screams of agony replaced the peaceful silence and suddenly there was blood everywhere. 

They acted on instinct without thinking, their legs carrying them away from the explosions that made the ground shake. A grenade landed next to Youngjae's foot and Daehyun kicked it away, far enough to prevent any harm to the teenager but not quite far enough that each of them could keep running. 

_Go without me._ These words branded into Youngjae's memory, the bitter taste of their meaning heavy on his tongue. Youngjae didn't want to leave them behind but he knew the price if they stayed so they kept running. For the rest of his life though, Youngjae would remember the encouraging smile of him and he would be grateful for the sacrifice made so the rest of them could keep going. 

He tried to block out the picture of the wounds on what was left on his legs as he somehow still managed to keep his heavy gun straight to take down as many of the attacking soldiers as he could. This soldier was another of Youngjae's heroes. 

In the shelter of the dark night, they managed to escape – three of them: Youngjae, Daehyun and Jongup. Three out of ten – that was not much but they had survived once again. It was a miracle that they reached the next village, that was more ruins than anything else and it was even more of a wonder to encounter allies. With the enemy troops trailing them, they briefed the soldiers on the situation quickly so they would have time to prepare a counter ambush. 

Kim Himchan was the Captain's name and just with one look, Youngjae could tell that this man was a person of authority. He held his head high proudly and whilst they were preparing for the invasion, stories were shared that he was one of the very best their country had to offer. 

But Himchan also had a good heart. Youngjae was the only child amongst them, even though he had grown up and matured a long time ago but still, the Captain took extra care of the teenager and even shared his water with him. 

  
  


Earlier than expected, the enemies arrived, more than Daehyun had reported and more than Youngjae could even count. They came from all sides, with heavy guns, grenades and tanks. For a heavy artillery like this they were not prepared and Himchan ordered the fallback of their soldiers. 

The tank fired and the house next to them exploded, throwing stones and broken glass through the air. Something sharp hit Youngjae's face and left a bleeding scratch on his cheek but he didn't feel any pain. He wiped off the blood and kept running.

It felt that all of his life, Youngjae was running away and he wondered if he would ever manage to escape, if he could ever stop running and settle down to live a normal life. But for now, he would keep running as far as his feet would carry him.

Youngjae stumbled and fell, the sharp pain in his knees shot through his body and he barely noticed Daehyun pulling him up on his arm harshly, shouting something he didn't understand. Maybe if he would stop running now, things would be over, wouldn't stopping be easier for him? 

Daehyun decided for him as he dragged him away and Youngjae kept running, with bleeding knees but he was running. 

“Take cover!” Himchan suddenly shouted and a deafening bang echoed through the air. Another shot from the tank landed only a few meters away from them and suddenly, a dozen of soldiers came running towards them. Youngjae fired his gun and so did Daehyun and Himchan and together, they were able to take down most of them. But they were shooting back and they had nowhere to cover.

A man who was just about Daehyun's age shot at Youngjae and instinctively, Daehyun threw himself in front of the teenager, ready to give his life to protect the teenager. The bullets never reached them though and when they heard a pained groan, Daehyun turned around carefully. 

Himchan's body slumped down to the ground, his chest covered in bullet holes. Youngjae's ears were ringing and he lifted his gun and pulled the trigger with no care. The soldier who had shot Himchan fell down and Youngjae kept shooting until he was sure he would not be able to even lift a finger.

Behind him, Daehyun tugged him away again and they ran again and managed to find refuge in a hidden staircase under the kitchen floor in one of the houses. They waited for hours, cowering in the darkness with Youngjae quietly sobbing into Daehyun's shoulder.

Only when the silence had completely taken over again, they dared to open the trap door and see what was left. No one was alive anymore and when they found Himchan's lifeless body covered in blood, Youngjae started crying again. With a remorseful look on his face, Daehyun removed the bracelet that contained the two metal tags that identified him and put it in his pocket. 

After that they kept running. For how long, Youngjae didn't remember but they ran and ran – and they survived. 

  
  


***

 

  
Daehyun and Youngjae stood in front of the grave, their fingers interlocked tightly. Years and years had passed and the war was finally over. Their country had won but they were still busy nursing the wounds this war had left. It would take a while until everyone could lead a normal life again but until then, they would be there for each other and offer support to those who needed it.

Kim Himchan was the name engraved in the write cross that stood on the ground as a memorial for the fallen hero. In their pockets were still the parts of Himchan's tags, they had promised themselves to always remember the man who had sacrificed his life to save them.

After the war, Youngjae and Daehyun had stuck together, had become friends and then had become lovers. Youngjae was now 29 and Daehyun was 33 and they had adopted a baby boy who had lost his parents in a war, hoping they could offer him a peaceful life. 

Daehyun placed the bouquet of white roses in front of Himchan's cross and after leaving their prayers, they sought out for their son who had run off to chase after a butterfly a while ago. 

“Himchan? We're going to leave,” Daehyun called out for his son and moments later, a little boy with a cheerful smile on his face appeared in front of them. 

Youngjae's and Daehyun's hero was Kim Himchan and they would keep his remembrance in their hearts for the rest of their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
